Many types of electronic devices (e.g., servers, switches, etc.) may have configuration information (e.g., firmware) that can be altered, updated, and/or replaced. Once such a device is manufactured and put into a shipping box for shipment, for example to a customer or retailer, the device unfortunately normally cannot be reconfigured until it has been taken out of the shipping box and set up. If a firmware patch is created after the devices that would use the patch have been placed into their shipping box, such devices will have to wait until they are set up and fully operational before the patches can be installed.